


苍穹之大公妃

by jiangshanghan



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/jiangshanghan
Summary: 安妮罗杰死后升天，遇到旧友的故事。





	1. 苍穹

　　从圆形的舷窗向外看，目力所及的范围内是一片白茫茫的云海。瓦蓝的天空像一只倒扣的碗，将云海笼罩在其下。　　

　　安妮罗杰此刻所处，便是在云海间矗立的建筑中。　　

　　同银河帝国皇帝们的宫殿相比，在华丽度方面稍逊。　　

　　但这只不过是表象。　

　　身处其中，能由衷地感到舒畅而非压抑，温度和湿度都被保持在令人相当舒服的范围内。　

　　那么，这里是同盟？　　

　　安妮罗杰不曾踏上过同盟的领土，对那个国家的了解仅限于经过修饰的历史故事。　　

　　“逃亡的奴隶与罪臣的后代在蛮荒之地建立起反对帝国的政权”——这样的故事用来骗骗小孩子还可以，对于成年的帝国公民却没有那么大的效力。　　

　　即使安妮罗杰只读到中学，也能从自己的生活经历中得出结论——意即帝国的政体下皇帝与大贵族们持续压迫着所有地位比他们低的人，却不想究竟是谁赋予了这种特权。　　

　　生活在帝国的皇宫中，安妮罗杰曾被卷入过权利的纷争漩涡。她通常所表现的多愁善感与其说是为博取同情所作的伪装，倒不如说是受到压抑而产生的消极抵抗。当年少女的纯真被波谲云诡的宫廷所吞噬，只剩下空虚的残渣。　　

　　到了后来，连那唯一的苟活下去的理由也不复存在了。　　

　　就连莱因哈特也死去。　　

　　在银河帝国建立新王朝的过程中，立下功勋的将领们发光发热，然后逐个凋零。　　

　　以后世史论的角度看来，这也只不过是自然规律，正如一年四季草木荣枯的变化。　　

　　只是，身不由己被视为这历史产生之母的安妮罗杰无法做到如此的豁达，而是由衷地感到一阵悲伤。　　

　　正如安妮罗杰一直以来所认定的，自己的余生将葬送于帝国的宫中，因此，略尽绵薄之力，庇护弟弟长大成人，被视作是义务来执行。她从未期望弟弟做出什么伟业，也不曾料到他会参军。　　

　　还是平凡的度过一生更好——在陪伴弟弟度过他人生的最后一段时光期间，安妮罗杰不止一次地这么想过。

莱因哈特原本可以依靠姐姐的荫庇而生存——即使安妮罗杰不得宠，也可保二人衣食无忧。但显然困顿的童年生活磨练出的坚毅个性促使他无法甘于庸碌——甚至拉着朋友一起上了军校。　　

　　“朋友”这个词打开了另一扇记忆之门。　　

　　初次见面时，不知为何忽然红着脸抛开的少年；　　

　　和莱因哈特为了点心而赛跑的少年；　　

　　在听闻安妮罗杰要进宫成为皇帝的侍妾时，表情混合着震惊与悲伤的少年；　　

　　逐渐成长为高挑俊朗的青年的昔日的少年；……

　　拥有红宝石般发色的青年倒在血泊里，闭上了那双湛蓝如海的温柔的眼睛。　　

　　“和莱因哈特做好朋友”对安妮罗杰来说虽不能算是无心之言，但齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯的的确确为之付出了年轻的生命，用自己的鲜血为之画上句号。　　

　　“请告诉安妮罗杰殿下，我齐格完成了她的嘱托。”　　

　　如果不是因为我的托付，他一定会平安地度过一生，而不是死于非命。安妮罗杰几乎被自责感压垮。　　

　　莱因哈特的聪明才智也没能让他早一刻察觉到自己的姐姐与挚友之间某种不同寻常的微妙氛围。

　　明知无望的感情便无需言说，否则只是徒增悲伤罢了。两人都明白这一点，所以不约而同地选择缄口不言。　　

　　如果向齐格飞道歉“非常抱歉，把你也卷进来”，他一定会微笑着并用同样温柔的语调反过来安慰安妮罗杰。　

　　“安妮罗杰さま只要照顾好自己就行了，不必担心我，因为这是我自愿的。”温柔善良的齐格飞一定会这样回答。　　

　　直到濒死的那一刻也是一样，齐格飞亦都会遵守誓言。


	2. 呼名

　　安妮罗杰遥望窗外的云海，终于将思绪化为语言：“齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯……”　　

　　低声的呼唤似乎带有魔力，这个并不大的空间内忽然刮起一阵旋风。待风止息，背后传来的声音让安妮罗杰注意到眼前窗玻璃倒映出的景象。　　

　　“十分抱歉，让您久等了。”　　

　　安妮罗杰转过头，难掩惊讶。忽然出现在眼前的人教她只觉恍如梦里。“……齐格？”　　

　　“是，安妮罗杰sama。”　　

　　并非全息投影造成的虚像，而是光线无法轻易穿透的实体。　　

　　齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯就活生生地站在她面前，面带温柔的微笑。　　

　　“这……怎么会……你不是已经……”安妮罗杰费了好大力气才控制住自己，没说出那个能打破这美梦的字眼。即使这只是一场梦，她也希望能够维持得更久一些。　　

　　“是的，我已经死了。”　　

　　即使说到了现实的字眼，梦境也并没有崩坏的迹象。四周还是一样的宁静怡人。　

　　“您也一样。安妮罗杰さま。”　　

　　安妮罗杰没费多大劲就接受了这一项现实。　“啊，原以为这是同盟。”　　

　　“不（いいえ）。这儿既非帝国，也不是同盟的领土。”红发青年继续道。“这里是亡者才能相见之地——Valhalla。”


	3. 答疑解惑

　　“原来我死后这是到了天堂吗？”安妮罗杰此言并不是在提问，而是在感慨。　　

　　“也可以这么说。”齐格飞给予肯定的说法，又补充道：“所以我俩才能重逢。”　　

　　“但你是为何会突然出现在这里？”　　

　　“啊，それは（わ）……大概是因为您……您在呼唤我吧。”　　

　　青年强做正经，但发红的耳根立即出卖了他。

　　“这也算是天堂所具有的一种魔力。”　　

　　“呵呵，齐格还是老样子没变呀。”　　

　　思绪被强行拉回来，齐格飞努力让刚刚当机的大脑恢复高速运转。　　

　　“如您所见，在这里，亡者们的形象是由死亡时的心理年龄决定。这样说来，您才是老样子没变呀。”　

　　“都在天堂就不必拘礼，你还是免去尊称，直接叫我的名字吧。生前大家在身份上确实是有所差别，但灵魂却是平等的——尤其在死后。”

　　“虽然您这么说了，但一时之间怎么也无法……”


End file.
